


shimmer

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Tumblr Fills [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, JUST1C3, Meteor, itty bitty minific, pre-retjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: A snapshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase))
> 
> Terezi - Shimmer - Anon Request

You know she trusts you, or maybe it’s that she thinks you’re weak enough that you’d never take the necessary steps to do what is right. It’s why she gives you her back, and such a wide tempting target. The trail of fairydust from the wings that came with her godtier shimmer (tastes like glitter on your tongue) as she starts to leave the surface of the meteor to carry out a course of action that will ruin you all and you shift your grip on your cane. Hold the dragon head grip close to your chest - and _lunge_.

The dust is still floating, still shimmering as the clock comes to a halt on Just and you’re left with a corpse at your feet.


End file.
